A DRUNKEN AFFAIR
by Swaggerlicious Tia Maria
Summary: Amy is meant to be happily married to Sonic but are their problems causing them to drift apart? Also, when Amy makes a dire mistake, will she try to pick up the pieces or completely wreck her marriage? Mostly SonAmy and ShadAmy.
1. The Huge Mistake

**Hi y'all. I've decided to make stories again. I stopped because I'm a lot older now compared to when I first started and I lost the zeal to continue writing as well as lack of reviews in the last chapters I wrote for the other story. I later realised is what I enjoy doing, regardless of reviews or not. Hope you enjoy this and hopefully I can complete the other story.**

**Btw, everything is in Amy's P.O.V. unless otherwise specified :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Huge Mistake**

Marriages are meant to be happy right? Well not in my case.

I've been married to Sonic for five years. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him but I guess it was just a phase. Don't get me wrong; he's an amazing guy and he's pleasing to the eye but he's so boring. We never have fun, especially in bed. I thought I made the commitment with him too early as we got married at 22. However I can't divorce him? What would be the reason? That the compatibility wasn't there anymore when we tied the knot? That's a very selfish and rather absurd thing to say.

Or so I think.

_Buzz buzz._

I quickly checked my phone to see who sent me a message.

_Hey my love, I'll be home from work in the next ten minutes; hope that spaghetti and meatball stew is ready for me :)_

Hmm ten minutes? My mind immediately travelled to the naughtiest thing I could think of for the night.

Sexy lingerie.

I had a mega quick shower with the best smelling soap in the house, found the sexy lingerie I wore on our wedding night and wore my robe on top. Maybe this could save the marriage. There's no way he'll try to resist me dressed like this. If he does, then I have a fabulous conclusion.

He's gay.

"Baby I'm back," Sonic shouted from downstairs. I quickly sprayed some perfume and sat on the bed, pretending to read a magazine. I really hoped this worked! It should work anyway because I need to get pregnant. "Hey baby," he said to me in a soothing voice.

"Hello babe," I responded, standing up from the bed and undoing my robe. He looked at my body with a seductive gaze for a minuscule of a second but instantly looked away. I was confused; isn't a woman's body every man's wonderland? Why isn't my own HUSBAND giving in to me? I decided to up the anti; I moved closer to him so I could kiss his neck but he moved away from me, confusing me even more. "Babe what's the matter?"

"Nothing really, I'm just exhausted." He answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Exhausted? You do nothing but sit in a chair all day. We barely spend time together anymore. Come on baby, I'll make you at ease." I cooed.

"I'm not really in the mood for that Amy. I just want to eat and go to sleep." Here we go again with the damn excuses.

"Babe you say the same thing every time you come home. We don't even cuddle anymore. We're not an old married couple over here are we?" I joked. Sonic looked so distressed as usual.

"Listen Amy, I work very hard. You know the type of job I have. I don't have time for you, let alone myself. I come home tired everyday and you want us to have sex? At least put me in your shoes. How would you feel if I kept pestering you for attention, the attention that I don't even give myself? If you don't mind, I would love to take a shower, eat and go to sleep."

My mouth was agape after hearing the bullocks coming from his lips. Was it my fault that I wanted him? He is my husband after all.

"So because you're the ordinary CEO for Metropolis Bank, you feel that you aren't obligated to spend time with me anymore? I understand that you're occupied with work but I'm your WIFE. You're meant to have time for me. This job has made you into a bellend and it's not nice. I miss the way we used to be before we got married; we used to do everything together and you have the cheek to tell me you don't have time for me? Are you mad?"

"Don't raise your voice at me." He warned.

"I can RAISE my voice however the fuck I like. I don't just want to make love with you, I want to go on dates with you, cuddle you when we're in bed and watching a movie, cook together, do things together like regular married couples do. That's the reason why we got married in the first place." I said with blatant annoyance in my voice.

"Well when you agreed to marry me, you knew what you were getting into. I am TIRED; I know I didn't marry somebody that's hard of hearing because you've heard me repeat this about three times now." What?

"You know what? I can't deal with this bullshit right now. I'm trying my hardest to save this fucking marriage but it seems like it's not even worth it anymore. Why do I even try? You're just a sad excuse of a husband and good riddance to you." I responded, trying my hardest to choke down the tears. I couldn't believe it had gotten to this stage, how dare he talk to me like this? Am I a bad person because I miss the old version of my husband?

"Amy wait I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please let's talk it out," he pleaded. While he was begging me to sort things out, I removed the lingerie I was wearing and wore a black turtleneck with a short leather pencil skirt and nude heels. I was tired of the fuckery and I needed to let go of my emotions tonight.

"The food is still in the pot. You can serve yourself since you're holier than thou." I mocked.

"Where are you going? We're meant to talk things out," Sonic demanded. I went downstairs and slammed the front door in his face. I couldn't deal with this anymore. I needed something to take the edge off.

I went into my car and dialled Rouge's number. _Please pick up_, _please pick up..._

**Wow, hello stranger! **I rolled my eyes.

_**Hey Rouge. I know it's been a while but I need to see you. Are you free right now?**_

**I'm always free for you boo; is everything okay?**

_**Not really, marriage problems.**_

**Aww. Don't worry, just come down and we'll talk about it okay?**

_**Thank you my love; I'll be there in 10.**_

**Alright boo, see you later!**

My mood lifted up slightly. Rouge was always the best person to talk to in times like this and I'm grateful to have her as a friend. Although it had been a few months since we last saw each other, I needed her right now.

* * *

"Wow, that's pretty rough." She said to me. "Why can't he just understand that you need him in your life? That's the whole point of marriage after all."

"I honestly don't know. I don't get it. Am I repulsive or something? How can I dress sexy and he rebuffs me? It doesn't make sense. Either he's gay or he's cheating on me and I have to find out because this marriage is going downhill." I said.

"I don't think he's cheating on you babe but for the fact he doesn't have time for you and he acknowledges this is a problem. I want to help you, I really do but I don't think it's right for me to get involved in your married life you see."

"I understand but thank you so much for listening anyway." I sadly said, my face just staring at the ground.

"Do you want some white wine to relax you a bit?" Wow, Rouge must have seen how sad I looked and she must have read my mind; I've been thinking about downing alcohol all night. I nodded my head and she went to the kitchen to get some. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. "Amy can you open the door please?" Rouge shouted from the kitchen. To be honest, it was worrying opening the door; Sonic knew I ran to Rouge whenever I was distressed and I was afraid he was at the door. Luckily, it wasn't him.

"Oh my gosh, Amy! I haven't seen you in ages!" Knuckles exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"I know right! I've missed you so much!" I noticed there was a dark black and red figure behind Knuckles. "Who's this behind you?" Knuckles widened his eyes at me.

"You don't remember?" The figure said. "I was the ring bearer at your wedding." Ring bearer? HUH?

"SHADOW?" I questioned. "Oh my God, where have you been?" I leapt to give him a tight hug. "I haven't seen you since the wedding."

"You could say I went incognito for a couple years." He casually said. In all honesty, the shock of seeing him again overwhelmed me. We were exclusive in the past but things got super awkward when Sonic wanted to be official with me. Even more awkward when he was giving us the rings to put on each other's fingers.

"Finally, it took you two long enough. Don't just stand there, come in and have a drink with us." Rouge said, ushering all of us in.

* * *

"O-Okay, I think that's e-enough for you." Rouge said to me. I couldn't even comprehend what she said because I was too off my tits to listen.

"D-Do you know what I love about you? You've got m-massive titties." I slurred. Knuckles and Rouge started sniggering at the comment whereas Shadow was really trying his best to compose himself (which was absolutely hilarious). "Shadow baby come here." I purred.

"If I stand, I'll fall." He stated. I joined Knuckles and Rouge in their chuckling session. "Rose it's not funny."

"If it wasn't funny, I WOULDN'T LAUGH!" I screamed, crying of laughter. "Just come baby."

"Yeah gooooooooooooo to her man, staaaaaaaaaapp being a pussy." Knuckles slurred. Gosh he was more finished than I was. Shadow tried to stand up but he ended up falling on me. We all started laughing in a drunk manner, including Shadow. "Heyyy, look at where his head isssssssss."

"OHHHHHHHHH MY DAZEEEEE, IT'S LIKE HEEEEEEE WANTS TO EATTTTTT YOU!" Rouge alerted me. I and Shadow both looked down and his head and hands were in the most awkward places ever. His head was on my breasts and his hand was on my pussy. I instantly went red but I was too intoxicated to move him. "Shadow baby you're on m-me." I whispered.

"Shhh Rose." He said to me. My hormones were raging at this point as he was touching my intimate areas. I was having so many wrong thoughts and I really couldn't even THINK about doing something like this. There was a moment of silence but when I looked up, Rouge and Knuckles weren't even sitting with us anymore. I guessed they went upstairs to fulfil the natural obligations. I looked at the time; it was getting really late. Shadow was still on me though.

"You need to get off me sexy." I said to Shadow. He looked up at me in the most seductive way. _Don't you dare._

"You meannnnnnn you want to get off meeee, sexy." He whispered in my ear. He needed to stop doing this to me. "I know you want me."

"Shadow come onnn. You know I'm marrieddddddddd."

"You should have marrieddddd me instead. I cannnnnnn pleaseee y-you more than he can." Shadow was turning me on so much. I needed him right here right now.

"Remember I'm-"

Before I could finish my sentence, his lips crashed into mine. His lips tasted of so many flavours which was so delicious to me. I needed this so bad. It had been ages since I felt like this. Our tongues were exploring each other's mouths and our hands were exploring each other's bodies. Shadow lifted me up, not removing his lips from mine and carried me to Rouge's guest bedroom. I moaned with every single kiss he gave me and every time he touched me so erotically. I kept telling myself I needed this because I did and I nothing else to think about apart from Shadow's body on mine...

* * *

_Amy, I'm really worried about you. You haven't returned any of my calls from last night. Please, please call me back after you get this. I love you._

I woke up to the sound of voicemail. "Ah, my head," I said to myself. My hangover was just beginning. "What happened last night?" I said to myself. I looked at my surroundings and had no idea where I was.

"You were with me last night." I heard a gruff voice say. Was I with Sonic? No, that was impossible. We had a huge argument before I left our apartment. Wait. That voice is too deep to be Sonic's. I slowly looked up and saw Shadow just staring at me. What was he doing in the room? I looked around the room and saw some clothes on the floor that looked like... Mine?

"Why are my clothes on the floor?" I asked Shadow. He had the bluntest look on his face.

"You may want to look under the duvet." I gave him a confused look but followed his instructions. I was bewildered that I wasn't wearing any clothes but after two minutes, the realisation hit me and I screamed in horror.

I had had an affair.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll be uploading every week so stay tuned for more and leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Liar Liar

**I appreciate the reviews left! You guys suggested things that I didn't even think about so there will be a few surprises in later chapters :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Liar Liar**

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had had sex with one of his friends. I didn't know what to do. My marriage was on the rocks but I never wanted it to go this far and what was the excuse I was meant to give to my husband? My mind was travelling over the place and wondering the excuse I had to give him. "Well, aren't you going to go back to your matrimonial home?" Shadow mocked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"What happened last night?" I worriedly asked.

"What do you think?" He huffed.

"Did you rape me? Take advantage of me? I'd like to know so I can report you to the police." Shadow gave me a look and laughed wholeheartedly.

"Listen I wouldn't even waste my time touching a married woman, let alone you. We were drunk; you told me to come to you and things quickly escalated after. Unlike you, I actually have a good memory after I drink." He explained. I was still in so much shock. To be honest, I didn't really care that I had sex with Shadow. After all, he was incredibly handsome and sexy. The main issue was lying to my husband. He had been cheated on in the past and when we got engaged I assured him that I would never make the same mistakes that his exes made. Now, I was one of them.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why did you kiss me?" I wondered. Shadow lifted up his eyebrow.

"Because I was drunk? I don't really know how else to elaborate on that. I just said to you I have no business in getting involved with married women. Now, run back home to your husband."

Shadow was acting strangely casual for engaging in an affair with me. The comment he kept making about not getting involved with a married woman was starting to irritate me. As if we're no longer sexy or something. I don't know why he was acting shady but I wasn't prepared to find out. I put on the clothes I wore last night and borrowed Rouge's brush to brush my hair. As I was leaving the room, I felt Shadow's eyes on me.

"Whatever you do, don't breathe a word about this to anyone. Including your husband."

* * *

I had a terrible hangover so before I went back home, I drove to the nearest store to buy two big bottles of water so I could down them in the car. In all honesty, I was scared to go back home. I was scared to face Sonic. Why Shadow warned me like that, I didn't understand. He was acting super suspicious but that wasn't my concern. After a half an hour drive and about twelve hours of ignoring Sonic's text messages and calls, I decided to go back home. Running away wasn't the answer but telling him the situation wasn't an option either.

As I entered the house, I saw my husband just standing in the doorway, looking at the ground so depressed like he hadn't got a wink of sleep last night. "Where were you?" He questioned with a whisper.

"I was at Rouge's house." I simply answered.

"What were you doing there?" He asked me, his eyes never leaving the ground.

"We had a few drinks, nothing special." I lied. I knew my conscience wasn't going to be at rest after this.

"Yeah I can tell because you reek of alcohol." He said to me with disappointment in his voice. There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes with me also looking at the floor with him.

"I'm gonna get some rest I'm so t-"

"Why didn't you answer your calls?" He interrupted me.

"I was drunk, remember?" I reminded him. All of sudden, he looked at me with this detective look on his face. He came closer to me and started smelling me, as if it wasn't only my scent on me. Only, it wasn't only my scent on me I realised.

"Why do I smell men's cologne on you?"

My heart stopped. I forgot Sonic had a really good sense of smell. I started to sweat now, wanting to tell him the truth so badly but I remembered Shadow's words imprinted in my brain. _Whatever you do, don't breathe a word about this to anyone. _"Well?"

"You're asking too many questions. I just came back and I'm tired. Isn't that what you were saying to me yesterday? I don't have to give useless answers for useless questions," I replied, walking upstairs into our bedroom. I took off my shoes and slumped into the covers, going into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

That damn Amy. The nerve of her to ask me if I took advantage of her. Can you imagine the idiocy? She just shouldn't open that big mouth of hers otherwise there's gonna be trouble in paradise with her silly Prince Charming. Why do I even care if she does or not? It's not even going to affect me in any way. I just don't want to be the reason to destroy a marriage.

"You're still here? Where's Amy?" Rouge asked me, coming into the room.

"She went home." I simply said. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's still sleeping. That was some strong alcohol don't you think?" I nodded my head. Rouge took a quick scan of the room and noticed it was very messy; the duvet was on the floor and the pillows were all over the place. My clothes and shoes (apart from my boxers) were on the floor too. "Why's this room so messy? Did you do something with Amy?"

"What do you think?" I answered, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you're actually better to talk to when you're intoxicated." She remarked, leaving the room.

I wasn't even trying to be unpleasant but my feelings were running all over the place. I hadn't seen Amy in a very long time and I still held some ill-feelings against her and her husband. They were my friends yet I was jealous of them. Not even just them, everyone really. Everyone was in a content relationship; Rouge and Knuckles were together for three years and Amy and Sonic were married for five years. I was ALWAYS the third wheel. Or the fifth wheel. I really didn't want to feel that way anymore but obviously I'm not going to tell anyone that.

Many years ago, Amy broke my heart. We were seeing each other back then and I was ready to make her mine. Until Sonic came out of the blue and asked her before I could. She, being the dumbass she is, accepted it. I can NEVER forgive her for that. I'll never understand why she wasted a whole year of my time just to be someone else's lover. I tried to fill up the void by dating other girls, being a playboy but it was so dumb at the time. If anything, it made me feel like total shit. To top it all up, I was the ring bearer of her wedding. Can you see the foolery? Being nice is way out of my character but that is just out of this world. A part of me still wants to make it work with her but there's no point. That ship has sailed.

I ate a few pancakes at Rouge's before driving to my house. Well, it's a mansion. How can I buy a mansion when I'm so alone? I expected myself to be married and with at least two baby me's by now. I'm 29 and I'm having a midlife crisis. I decided to sit on the sofa to watch some TV when my phone rang.

**Hello?** I answered.

**_Hey._** I rolled my eyes at the sound of the voice.

**Why are you calling me?**

_**I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it.**_

**It's fine Amy. What do you want?**

_**I didn't say anything by the way.**_

**To be honest, I couldn't care less if you did. It'll be your marriage you destroyed not mine. Is that why you're calling? **

_**Listen, stop being patronising. We can't say anything about this. It'll ruin everything.**_

**You shouldn't have drank in the first place, considering how trampy you get when you have a few drinks.**

_**Oh you'll never change will you? By the way, did you use a condom last night?**_

Condom? I never use condoms. I don't why she's asking since Sonic told us too much information about her birth control.

**Yes I did.**

_**Good. Anyway I'll talk to you later.** **Bye. **_

I cut off the phone and took a short nap. For some reason, I couldn't get my mind off that condom question...

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

It was around 6pm when I woke up again. I was so tired from last night's events (which was still a blur) and I was still feeling incredibly guilty for lying. Shadow wasn't making me feel any better either. I took a hot shower to feel nice and fresh, wore a vest top with shorts and went downstairs to eat the spaghetti and meatball stew from yesterday. Sonic was sitting quietly in the dining, looking as sad as ever. When he saw me, he gave me a worried smile. "Hey baby, I hope you're okay."

"Yes I'm fine I just needed some rest," I reassured him. As I was about to sit down, he held my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Listen baby I'm sorry about everything. I thought about what you said and you're right. We're married and we need to spend more time together. How about after dinner, we get a bit comfy?" He seductively said to me. Wow, was this a change? Wrong timing, especially as I cheated on him yesterday. When he saw that I didn't respond, he lifted up my face with his hands. "Please my love. Let me show you that I appreciate and cherish you."

He suddenly kissed me on the lips. As much as this was what I wanted for a long time, I couldn't help but feel guilt-ridden. When we were making love, I ended up crying. He thought it was because it had been a long time since we had and kissed my tears away. In reality, it was because my body was no longer his but someone else's. And every time I thought about it, the more I wanted him. Not my husband.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2! I don't want too much drama too early but there'll be a big twist later on. I know I said that I'll be posting every week but it's good for me to do start earlier before I lose interest. Let me know what you think!**


	3. The Start of Suspicions

**Hey guys! To the readers enjoying this story so far, I really appreciate you guys. Even I'm eager to see where this goes. I'll try and upload as much as I can whenever I have free time. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Start of Suspicions**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

My wife is an amazing woman, no doubt about that. The honeymoon phase in our relationship was sensational; we used to do so many things together as a couple and made love to each other all the time. As we got older, things changed from the moment we had a discussion about having our own children.

_Flashback. (Normal P.O.V., 2 years ago)_

_"That movie was so romantic, don't you think babe?" Amy said to her husband, walking to the kitchen. Sonic followed her and hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. "Seems like someone's in the mood." She whispered, seductively._

_"Let's go upstairs." He uttered in Amy's ear. She turned around with a sexy look on her face and gently brushed her lips with his. _

_"Let's make a baby." She answered, biting his bottom lip. Sonic slightly laughed. "I'm serious babe. We've been married for three years, don't you think we should start trying? I'm getting tired of using birth control." Sonic was taken aback by her words and stepped back with a look of annoyance on his face. Amy saw this and looked a bit discouraged, like she made a mistake mentioning baby business. "What's the matter doll?"_

_"Don't you think we're too young to raise a child?" He challenged. Amy raised an eyebrow. _

_"We're both 25. I don't think we're that young to start a family. Besides there are people who are teenage mums and dads and they don't have major problems with raising a child. Come on, think about it. We'll be so happy once we have a mini me or a mini you around." She said, attempting to kiss his neck. Sonic pulled away again._

_"Babe, I don't think that's a good idea." He simply stated. Amy started to get agitated._

_"Why don't you think it's a good idea? Come on Sonic, we're married and we're at a stage where we're both financially stable. A baby will bring us closer together." She persuaded him._

_"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said, walking away. It was at this point that she started to get mad and she had a feeling there was a reason why he was talking the way he was._

_"Sonic what's the real reason you don't want to have a baby?" She asked but he didn't respond. "Sonic I'm talking to you." He still didn't respond and proceeded to walk up the stairs until Amy dragged him back. "What's the matter with you? You can't keep running away from your problems! I'm your wife. You shouldn't be hiding anything from me. If you're nervous, I'll understand but we can get through this together. We both made a commitment when we got married and I'm prepared to keep that. I love -"_

_"I don't want kids." He simply answered, cutting her off. When he saw the horrified look on her face, he walked upstairs and locked the bedroom door. Amy stood there for a few minutes in horror, then sadness and despair. She sat down in the living room and began to cry her eyes out. She was absolutely devastated; the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with didn't want to share the love they both had. It maybe didn't seem like a big deal to Sonic but it seemed like a huge deal to her and for the fact that he didn't even acknowledge the fact that it would hurt her?_

_That was heartbreaking._

_End of Flashback._

It's the eyes that broke my heart. Her eyes. My wife's eyes were full of shock, disappointment and pain when they were usually full of love and life. I knew she wanted to have a child so badly but we weren't on the same page. Looking after and raising a child seemed like such an exercise to me. I wouldn't be able to do the things I loved to do because I would be committed to spending time with it.

I mean the child.

I really hoped that my relationship with my wife could be restored to how it used to be. Whenever she told me she missed those times we had, my heart broke even more for her. The truth is, I was never ready for a long term relationship. I never wanted any of it. The plan was to be a rich playboy and bachelor boy all my life until the walking sticks and the mobility scooters were needed. Everything changed when Amy came to my life. She changed all of that. It was scary the way she changed me but she was the key to my happiness. I really wanted to be the husband that she deserved and loved so badly.

Maybe I couldn't do it for her.

It was about 11 in the morning and we were still in bed. She was still fast asleep, looking at beautiful as ever as always. My mind kept racing to how we made love last night. It had been so long since we had been intimate with each other that waves of euphoria kept crashing within me. Oh my precious Amy. Maybe we could try for a baby after all. I didn't know. I was confused on what to do.

My thoughts were interrupted when a notification came through on Amy's phone. There were messages from Rouge and... Shadow? Why on earth would he be texting her? We both hadn't seen each other since the wedding. Hmm.

_**Rouge: My love. You NEED to come over. I heard what happened. Call me when you see this.**_

Something happened?

_**Shadow: Call me Rose. We need to talk.**_

Huh? What kind of confusing messages were these?

"Babe what are you doing with my phone?" Amy wondered. Gosh I wondered how long she was awake. I couldn't help but ask her what the messages meant.

"Rouge said something happened. Did anything happen recently?"

Silence.

"And why's Shadow messaging you? Have you been keeping contact with him or something?" For some reason, when I mentioned Shadow's name, she sprung up abruptly and snatched her phone from me.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to go through my phone, especially while I'm sleeping?" She declared, her eyes fixated at the screen.

"I'm your husband. I think I have the permission to do that." I replied. "For someone that just woke up, you're pretty alert." She scoffed.

"I have to go over to Rouge's." She simply stated, hurrying into the bathroom. I sighed. This marriage was definitely on the rocks and I wasn't sure how much more of this bullshit I could take. I had to talk to someone and since Tails wasn't in town, there was another option...

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me here on such short notice." I said.

"Yeah you're welcome. You're gonna have to hurry up though, I have a very tight schedule." Sally answered. We both sat down opposite each other in the cafe not too far away from my house. Sally was one of my close friends and I really needed this support. I did feel awkward talking about this to her since she was my ex-girlfriend and we also went through a rough patch.

"So I'm having a few problems with Amy." She rolled her eyes.

"Is this about the baby problem again? You really need to lighten up about that." I also rolled my eyes.

"No not that. She's been acting off for a few days."

"Because she's still angry that you don't want a baby with her?"

"**NO**!" I shouted. Sally looked a bit worried but gave me an annoying smirk. "Sorry. I've been so tense lately. You see, we argued two days ago because I didn't want to have sex with her. I had come back from work that day and I was really tired." I explained.

"When are you _not?_" She sarcastically remarked. I growled in annoyance at this. The last thing I needed was more drama.

"**ANYWAY**, she was really angry and she didn't come back until the next morning from Rouge's house, reeking of alcohol and men's cologne." Sally didn't look up from her laptop she was using.

"I'm sure it's nothing. She wouldn't do anything stupid, she's married to you. She loves you." Sally reassured me. I sighed in relief at this but I still wasn't satisfied.

"Okay but get this. This morning, I went through her phone -"

"Bad move. No one likes an invasion of privacy." At this point, I wanted to really stick my fingers in her eyes. When she saw the look I gave her, she retreated. "Sorry darling, carry on."

"I went through her phone and I see two messages. One from Rouge and one from Shadow." She instantly looked up when I mentioned Shadow's name. "Yeah I know. Rouge said she heard what had happened and that she needs to call her and then Shadow said that Amy should call him as well. I think something's up and I don't know what exactly." I explained to her.

"Hmm, that's really strange that Shadow sent her a message. Maybe she's seen him recently and forgot to tell you?"

"I highly doubt that. She tells me everything."

"It's Rouge's message that throws me off the most. I don't want to worry you but if something happened to her, you do deserve to know about it. You are her husband after all. Since we all haven't heard from Shadow since the wedding, I do think it's a bit weird how he's messaging her. I would probably take that into consideration and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Maybe you should talk to Rouge and ask her what was the situation that happened. As for Shadow, maybe you should ask him why he wants to call your wife." Sally said to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I'll definitely do that. She's at Rouge's right now." I told her.

"Then that's your chance to see if you can get any information out of the both of them. If they don't tell you then something weird is going on and you need to find out as soon as possible." She advised me.

We both said our goodbyes as Sally had to hurry back into her meeting. I was kind of scared. My mind was thinking of the worst. What if my precious gem got raped? Assaulted? Threatened? If somebody hurt her then they were going to pay. They were going to pay with their soul. I knew my wife wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. I knew her more than anyone.

Or maybe I didn't. Maybe... No she couldn't have done that. That's would be out of this world. I trust my wife with all my heart and soul. I knew she wouldn't cheat on me.

* * *

**I originally wanted to put in Rouge and Shadow in this chapter but I decided to dedicate this chapter to Sonic. I've actually read a lot of stories that make Sonic and Sally look like the bad people but I didn't want to do that. Anyway, there will be drama very soon! Tell me what you think. :)**


	4. Symptoms and Diagnoses

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews it means a lot. Hopefully this story becomes more popular. You guys predicted what might happen and I don't want to give too much away so let's see what happens :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Symptoms and Diagnoses**

_(2 weeks later)_

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Things with Sonic had been improving. Ever since we made love two weeks ago, he had been making such an amazing effort to get us back where we used to be. He had been taking me to dinner almost every night; we started cuddling again, watching movies together and he even booked a holiday for us to go to Barbados which I had been looking forward to for a long time coming. I have to admit; my husband wasn't the most perfect person on the planet but he really knew how to redeem himself.

I still wasn't completely satisfied.

Throughout last week, I felt very poorly. I was extremely nauseous, my breasts were so tender and not to mention the atrocious headaches that came along. Sonic thought maybe I had caught a stomach bug or I had food poisoning but I knew it was something more than that. Stomach bugs usually go after a couple of days, not a week or two and it wasn't like I was completely better. Maybe it was because I had a poor diet.

Although my husband was doing his best, my mind was racing off to someone else. I missed Shadow so much and I felt like a fool for rejecting him and throwing him away for Sonic. Well, I didn't reject him per se; we were just never official. When I saw him for the first time after the wedding, it was like my heart began to pump blood again, as if I had been dead all these years. I didn't know what these feelings were but I knew I had to push them away.

Shadow was confusing. He told me not to mention anything to anyone about our detriment but he told Rouge. And the phone call we had just made things even more complicated. Why did he even disappear after the wedding? Why did he not fight for me when I left him for Sonic? All these questions in my mind needed serious answers. The most important question was why was I having these evil thoughts? Leaving Sonic for Shadow? Ugh, my mind was scrambled.

_Flashback._

_"Shadow told me everything hun. I knew you were having problems with Sonic but I didn't know it would escalate to this level." Rouge said to me with a hint of disappointment in her voice. _

_"I know. It was a stupid, drunken mistake. I should have just stayed at home," I answered guiltily. "Why did he even tell you? He warned me not to say anything to anyone!" Rouge held my hand._

_"You can't blame yourself for this and he probably told me because I'm like a sister to him. He's not used to all this kind of drama. Does Sonic know?"_

_"Well he should have really let me know first before he starts blabbing to the whole city. Sonic doesn't know and I don't intend to tell him either. I can't tell him that I cheated on him with my former flame! It'll be embarrassing and it'll break his heart. Promise me you won't tell him," I pleaded. Rouge nodded._

_"I promise not to tell him and I'll warn Shadow to keep his mouth shut but it's better to tell him the truth than to lie about it and not say anything, you know? Anyway, have you heard from him lately?" She asked me._

_"He sent a message, asking me to call him. Do you think I should?"  
_

_"Yes you can if you want to babe. Let's find out what he wants." She advised._

_In reality, I was nervous about calling him. Shadow was mysterious so he did and said things that were very unexpected. I honestly didn't know what to expect from him but I was very curious as to why he wanted me to call him. I dialled his number and after a few rings, he picked up._

_"Hey," I uttered quietly._

**_"Hi Rose. I assume you got my message then?" He responded._**

**_"Yes I did. Why did you want me to call you?" I said, putting him on loudspeaker so Rouge could hear._**

**_"You kept your mouth shut didn't you?" He warned._**

**_"Yes I did. DID you?"_**

**_"You ask too many questions Rose. Anyway, I wanted to ask if you were free this evening."_**

_Rouge and I looked at each other with puzzled looks. I knew Shadow was random and weird sometimes but asking me if I'm free? Was that even a good idea considering what happened the last time I was free?_

**_"Yes I am. Why?"_**

**_"Meet me at my house at 8pm. You can come for dinner and I'll send you the address."_**

**_"Are you asking me or are you telling me?" I asked. I heard a scoff from him._**

**_"Either you come or you don't. It's as simple as that. I'll be expecting you." He remarked, cutting the phone._**

_Rouge and I sat in silence for a couple of minutes. We both didn't know what to do and it came as a shock to the both of us. However, having a mini date with Shadow didn't seem like a bad idea. I was intrigued and kind of excited. _

_"Are you gonna go?" Rouge questioned me._

_"I might as well. I have nothing to lose do I?" I looked at the time and quickly got up. "It's 6.50 babe I've got to go. I need to get ready."_

_"Wait babe before you go, you never told me the story."_

_"What story?" I said, confused. Rouge had a huge smirk on her face._

_"How was the sex?"_

* * *

_***8.30pm***_

_I and Shadow sat across each other on the dining table. He made such an exquisite meal; he made egg fried rice with roasted duck and prawns. It was absolutely delicious; more delicious than what I usually made for Sonic. _

_"This is amazing. How did you learn how to cook?" I queried._

_"I taught myself."_

_"That's very impressive. You should teach me how to make food as good as you." I replied._

_"Maybe I should. After all, I bet you just microwave noodles and order takeouts." He insulted._

_"That's not true! I make good food! Besides, Sonic can't cook for shit anyway." Shadow laughed._

_"If it wasn't true, you wouldn't be asking me to teach you. Plus, Sonic isn't really meant to learn because he doesn't have the mental capacity." I giggled slightly._

_"Don't talk about my husband like that." I joked. I stood up to put the plate and cutlery in the sink when I felt his presence behind me._

_"Or what Rose? What are you gonna do?" He whispered in my ear._

_I began to shiver like crazy. This man was driving me nuts! Why was he torturing me like this? He knew I was married and Sonic was his friend; I didn't understand why he was doing this to me. It's like he knew I wanted him but I couldn't give myself to him. This was so wrong but the idea of him was so right. I wanted him. I needed him but at the same time I loathed him because of the torture._

_I tried to push him back but he ended up turning me around to face him with his face dangerously close to mine. At this point, I was breathless. I began to break into a sweat and my whole face was as red as a tomato. He kept on getting closer to me and slightly brushed his lips against mine for two seconds but moved back. Damn you Shadow. You attractive bitch._

_"You better be going home now. You don't want your husband worrying about you eh," He bitterly remarked, walking away into the living room. _

_"I could care less about what he thinks." I said. Shadow abruptly turned around._

_"You care less but you haven't told him we slept together. That's pretty smart, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes._

_"You were the one that warned me but you told Rouge. How does that even make sense?!" I argued._

_"**YOU **didn't have to listen to me."_

_It was like this man really wanted me to claw his eyes out. He really knew how to push my buttons but that made him even more attractive. I couldn't get rid of his burning desire for him to touch me and sex me so passionately._

_"You're impossible. Anyway I'll see you later or whenever you decide to appear again." I said, slamming the door and driving back home._

_End of Flashback_

I was sitting and laughing with Sonic until I felt the urge to go to the bathroom. I ran there as fast as I could and vomited everything I had that morning. It seemed like I had thrown up 15 years worth of food. My husband rushed to the bathroom to rub my back and massage my shoulders. I was in agony.

"Babe I think we should go to the hospital. You've been ill non stop for the past week and you don't look like you're getting any better. It could be serious my love." Sonic told me. Although I didn't want to go to the hospital, he was right. I could have caught a very dangerous virus and I honestly felt myself getting weaker and weaker. At this point, I couldn't even stand up straight without feeling the urge to throw up again.

Sonic helped me stand up slowly, giving me a sick bag and walking me to the car. Luckily, the hospital was less than half an hour away and he got there as quick as he could. When we entered, the nurse told us to fill out a form and wait for an available doctor to attend to us. After 45 minutes of waiting, a doctor named Patricia called our names.

"Sonic and Amy?"

We quickly got up and followed her into her office. "Hi I'm Patricia and I'm going to be your doctor for today. What seems to be the problem?" She inquired. I was too weak to respond so Sonic spoke for me.

"My wife has been ill for nearly two weeks now. She's been violently vomiting and having headaches that are as bad as migraines. We both think it might just be a stomach bug or food poisoning." He explained. Patricia examined my face carefully.

"It could be a stomach bug but there's a possibility of other problems. I'll run a few tests and get back to you with the results." She said.

The doctor took a sample of my cheek cells by swabbing a cotton bud inside my mouth, took my temperature and asked me for a urine sample. I sat back down with Sonic, holding his hand and waiting for the results. "Don't worry baby, you're gonna be okay." He reassured me.

After a while of waiting, Dr Patricia came back in with a smile on her face. "I have some good news for you two." We both looked at her eagerly. "Amy you don't have a stomach virus or anything particularly close to that." I and Sonic both sighed in relief.

"Do I have the flu then?" I asked her.

"No you don't. As a matter of fact, this is great news. Congratulations to you and your husband; you'll be expecting a new addition to the household in about nine months." She told us. We were both still confused.

"What are you saying Doc?" Sonic asked her.

"Your wife is pregnant. Congratulations!"

* * *

**I thought I would leave it there. I know this chapter was mostly based on a flashback but tell me what you guys think! I really appreciate the feedback :)**


	5. Doubts and Added Thoughts

**Wow thank you all for your reviews! You guys are the reason why I'm carrying on this story. After today, I'll try and regularly update every Monday. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) (The beginning is still Amy's P.O.V. btw)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Doubts and Added Thoughts**

"She's what?" Sonic worriedly asked.

"She's pregnant. Through the course of the nine months, your wife will have to come to the hospital for regular checkups, just to make sure she and the baby are okay. Usually after the first trimester, most of the symptoms she'll experience such as morning sickness will cease and there is less of a risk of a miscarriage. A midwife will also be assigned to you for moral and emotional support. In the next two weeks, you'll be invited in for your first ultrasound. Exciting, don't you think!" Dr Patricia informed us. I was very excited but Sonic didn't look amused at all.

"Yeah yeah we get it. Listen, I and my wife need to go home now so can we get your number or something?"

"Absolutely. In fact, give me your details so I can book your appointment and arrange for your midwife to meet you." She said. After writing my details down onto a sheet of paper, we waved goodbye and walked out of the hospital. The walk to the car was awkward and silent; Sonic didn't even look at me once. The cold emotion towards me felt like he knew something. I wasn't ready to confess now that I slept with someone the day before I slept with him.

No way.

We finally reached home after a painful half an hour and I immediately rushed upstairs into the bedroom. I lay down on the bed on my back staring at the ceiling just thinking about the news we had just received. My mind was all over the place. Why wasn't my husband happy? Like he knew something was up. In all honesty, I was shitting myself. My baby could have similar features to Shadow or identical features to Sonic but if my baby looked like Shadow then I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that I slept with him and this was his baby. I was frightened.

Wait. That wasn't even going to be a possibility because Shadow told me he used protection. Phew. This couldn't be his baby.

"Amy. Can we talk?"

My body jumped at the sound of Sonic's voice. I rose up from the bed and signalled at him to sit down. "What's up babe?" I asked.

"When did you stop using your birth control?" He questioned.

"When we stopped having frequent sex. I figured there was no point in continuing if we weren't doing anything." I answered. Sonic nodded his head quietly and looked at the ground for a few minutes. "Are you okay?" He sighed.

"Look, I wasn't prepared for this but I'm going to support you because you're my wife and you're carrying our baby. I don't want to push you to have an abortion because I know you've wanted this for years. Who knows; maybe we'll have more of them in the future." He said to me with a smile on his face. I smiled back at him and gave him a huge hug. This was the reassurance I needed. Maybe our baby would finally change the dynamic of our marriage.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Amy had gone out in the afternoon to Rouge's house with Blaze and Cream to tell them the good news. I had invited Shadow, Knuckles and Tails to come over to tell them the news as well. I was still uneasy about this whole pregnancy thing but as long as it was with my wife, I had to push my insecurities aside. At least it was only one child and not three.

Since I had been married to Amy, I didn't really have time to spend with my own bros. My marriage was more important to me than random my friends which was kind of sad if you thought about it. Marriage could really change someone.

I opened the door for Shadow, Knuckles and Tails and gave them all a bro hug. I have to admit; it was good seeing them again after a few months. I hadn't seen Shadow after the wedding so I was quite shocked to learn from my wife that he was here. I was also curious as to why he messaged her but not me. Hmm.

"So Sonic, how's married life treating you? Is the sex more intense now?" Tails teased. I awkwardly laughed. "It's obviously treating you well since you don't hang out with us anymore."

"It's not like that Tails. It's been stressful at times but it's good." I simply stated.

"Would you recommend it for the rest of us?" Knuckles asked.

"Not a chance." I answered, the three of us laughing in unison. I noticed Shadow looked a bit uneasy. He never looked like that in all the years I had known him. Something was up and I wasn't sure what.

"Hey Shadow, I thought it was kind of weird how you messaged Amy but you didn't contact me. Not complaining or anything but I was just wondering," I said to him. He didn't even meet my eyes.

"You know the connection we have already."

"Yeah but you're my close friend. Shouldn't you have contacted me as well?" I pondered. He didn't answer and just walked past me to get a beer from the fridge. What was strange was that the same cologne he was wearing was the same scent Amy smelt on her two weeks ago. Huh...

The doorbell rang and I opened the door for the girls. When they all walked in, we all sat down on the couch in the living room. I sat next to Amy and she was sitting next to Shadow. As I turned to say something to Amy, I noticed the uncomfortable looks on their faces. I had no idea what was going on but something wasn't right.

"Amy, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head and shot a smile at me.

"I'm still a bit queasy but nothing I can't handle. I'm gonna miss drinking for nine months," she mentioned. I squeezed her hand tightly.

"It'll be worth it at the end of the day. Or in nine months I should say." I reassured. "Should we tell everyone?"

"Yeah, I mean that's the reason why everyone's here right?" She asked.

Amy and I stood up and got everyone's attention by clinking a wine glass with a teaspoon. They were all so loud that they couldn't even hear the glass being clinked. Typical animals.

"HELLO!" I shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced the both of us. "Thank you. Now as you know, Amy and I have been married for five years now and we're entering a new stage in our lives together."

"Ooh I wonder what? Maybe they're gonna divorce." Rouge whispered, making Tails, Blaze and Knuckles snigger.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rouge but we're not planning to divorce anytime soon." I said. Everyone else started chuckling including Amy. "As I was saying, we're entering a new stage in our lives and as our friends we would appreciate your support, love and care. We have amazing news for all of you."

"What is it?" Cream anxiously asked, biting her fingers. Amy and I looked at each other grinning and said at the same time:

"WE'RE PREGNANT!"

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

What did I just hear?

They're... They're having a baby?

I needed to leave and get some fresh air.

As everyone was celebrating, I quickly got my coat and left. I ran as far as I could to a place where I could clear my thoughts. The girl that was once my Rose was now expecting a child with that idiot. I was absolutely livid. My anger couldn't be contained in my mind. I had to scream. I had to yell to get all these evil thoughts away from me. How dare she?

I wished it was my baby she was carrying so she could have left that guy for good. I knew Sonic was my friend but I couldn't contain these jealous and envious thoughts I was having. Not the mention the feeling of uncertainty. There was a possibility that the baby could have been mine, depending on whenever she slept with him. Ugh, why was I thinking about this? This was just plain wrong. But I knew what was right.

I never wanted to see Amy again.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V.**

"Where's Shadow? He was just here." Blaze wondered. We looked around and saw no sign of Shadow. "That's so odd, he was sitting next to me." My heart started to pound. Why did he just disappear like that? Was he jealous or did he know something?

"Maybe he wanted to get something to congratulate you two. You know how instantaneous he is sometimes," Knuckles said. Rouge and I looked at each other worriedly. Sonic saw the puzzled looks on our faces.

"I've known Shadow for years and he wouldn't just run out of here for no reason. Something's up and I don't know what but I'm going to find out," he announced, leaving us to go upstairs.

I began to tremble tremendously. Why would he just leave like that? He definitely knew something or was angry about something. Was he still jealous about our relationship and our marriage? That could have been the only reason. The baby I'm expecting isn't even his; it's Sonic's.

I thanked everyone coming regardless of the drama as they all left to go back home. Rouge stayed with me though in the living room and we had a serious talk about what had happened moments before.

"I'm telling you babe, he's jealous. Otherwise he would never have walked out on you." Rouge stated.

"I'm honestly not sure, it has to be more than that. If he was that jealous, he would have walked out on my wedding day, not be the person to give us the rings. He's acting weird and I'm not sure why." I said to her.

"Well I can talk to him if you like and ask him why he's acting shady. Usually when we runs away, he runs to this secluded grassy area so he should still be there hopefully. I know he's not gonna answer anyone's phone calls so I'll probably start going now."

We stood up from the couch, giving each other a hug and escorted her to the door. "You know this baby you're carrying. You're sure it's Sonic's right?" Rouge inquired.

"Yeah I'm 100% positive. It can't be anyone else's," I replied.

"Just be sure. If I were you, I would do a DNA test later on to be completely certain." Rouge advised. I nodded and head and waved bye. When I closed the door and turned around, I saw Sonic behind me, looking very surprised. Like he had heard everything we said.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"SHADOW!"

I rolled my eyes countless times. Why couldn't I just be left alone for once? Everyone was in my face lately; it was incredibly irritating. I'm not surprised Rouge still remembered where my place of solitude was at times of distress. Maybe I should have changed the area. "Why did you leave Shadow; that was very disrespectful," she said.

"I needed some air." I simply replied.

"Are you still grieving over Amy and Sonic? Get over it, they've been married for five years; nothing will break them up now."

"Who said I'm annoyed about them? I didn't mention anyone's name, did I?" I answered, raising my voice a little.

"Alright there's no need to raise your voice hun." She said to me.

I couldn't be bothered to respond so she sat next to me. We both sat in silence for the next couple of minutes, gazing at the beautiful night sky. In all honesty, I was devastated in how many chances I had to win Rose back and I didn't. There's no way I could break their marriage up now, especially with a kid on the way.

"Shadow, there's something deeper than this than just jealousy. What's actually wrong?" Rouge asked me, making me roll my eyes again.

"Nothing." I replied.

"What's the real reason why you've been acting like a moody cow?"

"Nothing just drop it Rouge." I warned.

"Shadow. WHAT. IS. THE. MATTER?" Rouge pestered me.

"Rouge. I'm warning you."

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A BITCH?" I sighed.

"In a way, I kind of wish that Rose's baby was mine."

Rouge looked at me, confused. "Well that baby isn't yours because you used a condom, didn't you?"

"No," I shamefully replied. "I didn't see anything wrong with that though because she's still on birth control, right?" Rouge face-planted so hard and had a horrified facial expression.

"She stopped using her birth control years ago."

* * *

**Yeah I thought I would end it there. You guys must know I love cliffhangers by now. Also, for the pregnancy stages should I do one chapter for each month or one chapter for every three months? I'm not sure but I don't want to rush the stages or prolong them either. Let me know what you think.**


	6. The First Trimester

**I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever; I've been incredibly busy preparing for university and this whole coronavirus thing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The First Trimester**

***4 Weeks Pregnant*  
(1 month)**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Me and Rouge were out shopping, searching for comfy buggies, toys and cots for the new baby. Honestly, I was really excited and so happy that Sonic agreed to be supportive and not demand for the baby to be aborted. Maybe this child would be the saving grace, key and the glue we needed to keep this marriage together. Sonic and Knuckles came with us but they were doing their own shopping.

Since our pregnancy announcement, I hadn't seen or heard from Shadow which was weird and unlike him. I knew he was mysterious but it was like he was avoiding me. Avoiding the both of us in fact.

"It sucks that you're not going to be able to drink anymore babe. I'm gonna miss drinking with you," Rouge complained to me. I chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry Rouge, I'll be drinking in about 8 months!" I exclaimed. We both laughed and looked at each other with longing eyes. "My life is going to change so much after this baby is born. I hope I don't ghost out of everyone's lives like Shadow did." I joked. Rouge laughed worriedly.

"I hope you don't too. Speaking of Shadow, I need to tell you something about him." She informed me.

"Go on."

"He told me that -"

When she started to speak, Sonic and Knuckles raced towards us with multiple bags in their hands. I and Rouge stifled a laugh. "Babe, are you hungry?" Sonic asked me. In all honesty, I wasn't until he asked me.

"I am a bit babe, why?" I answered.

"There's an ice cream parlour near the cinema. Do you guys wanna go and eat there?" Knuckles questioned. Rouge and I looked at each other, nodding and walking with them. To be honest, I was craving ice cream with sweets for a very long time but I didn't want to seem like a crazy bitch.

We all walked to the ice cream parlour when I saw a black figure. I looked back, thinking it was Shadow but it had disappeared by the time I did. Maybe I was just seeing things. Sonic noticed me turning back and gave me a strange look. "Nothing Sonic don't worry." I reassured him, squeezing his hand. In a way, I really did wish it was Shadow...

* * *

After an hour of eating at the ice cream restaurant, we said our byes to each other and went back home. As we were walking up the driveway, we saw Shadow at our front door. Erm...

"Shadow what the fuck? Why are you just standing there?" Sonic asked him. I was petrified. What the actual heck was he doing here?

"I need to talk to Rose." He answered. I raised an eyebrow and Sonic gave us the dirtiest look ever. "I'm not asking for permission by the way."

"I'll be right back baby," I reassured him, kissing his forehead. He didn't react or say anything and just walked inside, closing the door. I felt incredibly guilty and also really pissed off.

Shadow and I walked to a nearby park and sat down on the swings. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you just stand at our front door like that?" I shouted.

"You need to do something for me." He simply stated.

"You didn't answer my question Shadow? WHY WERE YOU STANDING THERE! If you needed me, why didn't you call me or text me?! You have my number don't you?"

"Do a DNA test." I stared at Shadow in awe. Soon after, I burst out laughing. When I noticed that his face was as straight as a ruler, I instantly stopped.

"This must be a joke. Are you being serious right now?" I questioned. Shadow didn't even flinch which made me even more angry. "Okay, I don't know what's up with you but I have to go back to my husband now. Besides, I don't even know what DNA test you're talking about." I stated. When I started walking away, he abruptly grabbed my hand and our faces were dangerously close. "Y-You don't need to grab me like that -"

"Do a DNA test for our baby." He demanded.

"Are you mad? OUR baby?! Listen I think it's best if we just keep our distance. It's clear that you have some type of obsession with me and it'll be best if we cut off all contact." I stated, removing my hand from his and walking away. As I was walking away, he muttered something under his breath but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"That baby is mine."

* * *

***8 Weeks Pregnant*  
(2 months)**

"Oh shit baby; are you okay?" Sonic asked me.

My morning sickness was off the roof. I couldn't stop throwing up; it felt like my internal organs and cells were going to come up with the food I had last night. Between morning sickness and alcohol sickness, I didn't know which one was worse. At times I felt so weak and it had been pointed out by my friends that I looked really pale at times. A sad life is the best life in this instance.

Today was just maddening. My body couldn't physically leave the bathroom, let alone the toilet seat. Sonic kept coming in and out to comfort me and get me water but the smell was making him feel sick too. Gosh, I had no idea pregnancy was this hard. No matter what you ate, it would always come back up. It was disgusting and painful at the same time.

After what seemed like an hour of throwing up my insides, I managed to slither out of the bathroom and climb onto the sofa, wrapping myself with a blanket. I was colder than Russia.

"Babe you really don't look too good. Should we go to the hospital?" Sonic questioned. I shook my head.

"No I'll be fine babe. Remember this is what the doctor said to us about the symptoms." I replied, snuggling into him. "Although, some paracetamol would help." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to the kitchen. I was checking my phone when I saw a message from an unknown source.

_If you know what's best for you, you'll tell Sonic the truth. Otherwise I will ruin your precious family._

I was mortified. This could only have been from one person.

Shadow.

I dialled his number angrily, waiting for him to pick up. When he finally picked up, I didn't even let him have a chance to breathe. "Listen you pathetic asshole. What part of DO NOT MESSAGE ME OR CONTACT ME don't you understand? Now you want to threaten me with bullshit messages? If you EVER get into contact with me again, I will gladly call the police and make sure you're in jail. I hope that is clear enough for you to understand."

"Rose I-"

As soon as I heard my name, I cut off the phone immediately. I was not prepared to start listening to the bullshit that he was about to spit out. I threw my phone on the chair, waiting for my husband's warm arms again. The nerve of that freak.

The absolute nerve.

* * *

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

Knuckles and I couldn't stop laughing. She was so MAD! I had never heard Amy so mad like that and I'm glad I hadn't because that was hysterical. "We should have done this a long time ago!" I said to Knuckles breathlessly. He couldn't even respond because he was so red and out of breath. "We should prank call Shadow next."

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

This pregnancy journey was really stressful for me. We were only eight weeks in but it felt like an eternity. I didn't know how I would be able to cope for seven more months. Damn that sounded long.

In all honesty, I wasn't ready to have a baby. The possibility wasn't ruled out but now wasn't the best time. To be honest, I didn't know when was the best time but I wanted to be as supportive as I could, as a partner and as a husband.

Amy's morning sickness wasn't doing me any favours. I really wanted to get back to work and escape all the vomiting and the mood swings but something in me was telling me not to. There were times that she was really ill, pale as a white bed sheet and weaker than a feather. It worried and scared me how she was going through all this, which only made me not to leave her side even more.

There were so many questions I had to ask her though. Why was Shadow on our doorstep that day? Why was he so angry when we announced our pregnancy? And why did they act so awkward around each other? I had noted all these things down and decided to ask those questions at a later date when she was better. The one thing I had to do was to find Shadow and ask him why he was being weird as well. He should have moved on years ago.

It just didn't make sense to me.

Amy was peacefully sleeping on the bed. She was so beautiful and angelic when she wasn't talking or throwing up. Instead of doing some investigation like I originally planned, I crawled into the bed with her and fell asleep on her chest. Hopefully this pregnancy would pass quickly...

* * *

***12 Weeks Pregnant*  
****(3 months)**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I was coming up to the end of my first trimester and I was going for my ultrasound with Sonic and Rouge today. Boy, I was excited! I noticed a cute tiny baby bump when I looked in the mirror and I squealed in excitement. "Sonic come!" I called. He rushed into the room looking tense. "Look at my stomach!" I told him, excitedly.

"What about it?" He responded. I noticed he didn't look as interested as I did, making me frown a bit. He noticed this and changed his tone of voice. "Sorry Amy I'm just so worked up about this ultrasound."

"It's okay. We should call Rouge and probably start heading off now," I replied with a disappointed tone. I walked out the room and went downstairs, not caring if he was calling me or not. I got my phone and sent Rouge a message, telling her we were ready to leave. Almost instantly, she responded saying she was waiting for us outside. I grabbed my bag and my coat and got in the car with her. To be honest, Sonic didn't need to come with us as he would ruin the vibe like he did now.

"Where Sonic hun?" Rouge asked me.

"He's not coming, let's go. The appointment is in ten minutes anyway."

* * *

"Hello again Miss Rose. I see your husband didn't come with you this time?" The nurse Patricia said to me.

"No he didn't want to come." I simply said. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion but dismissed my statement. We followed her into the hospital room and she instructed me to lie down on the bed so she could put the ultrasound gel on my stomach and see where the baby is.

"Hmm that's strange. I can't see or hear anything." She said to me. I gave Rouge an anxious look and she returned it.

"What does that mean?" Rouge queried.

"I'm not exactly sure but it doesn't seem normal." She informed us. Then I started to get really bothered. Maybe I had a miscarriage? Oh no. What if all this Sonic and Shadow stress had led to that? I was terrified now. Maybe -

"Oh don't worry. I can see the baby now. I can hear the heartbeat too and it looks nice and healthy." Patricia said, interrupting my thoughts. A sigh of relief rushed both Rouge and me. All of a sudden, Patricia started beaming. "It looks like it has some company."

"Company? What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"It seems like you're having twins."

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took me weeks to have an idea on what to write; I had writer's block for a while so sorry if this chapter seems rushed. The good news is that my school has closed due to the coronavirus so you can expect more chapters from me! Let me know what you think :)**


	7. The Second Trimester

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate them! Sorry for the wait guys honestly I know it seems like I've abandoned this story but I hope all of you are safe and in good health at this difficult time. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Second Trimester**

***16 Weeks Pregnant*  
(4 months) **

**Amy's P.O.V.**

My marriage was falling apart AGAIN since I broke the news to Sonic about us having twins. He actually ended up going back to work because he 'couldn't cope' with the news and couldn't handle the fact we were having two babies. I really needed his support at this time but as usual, it was too much for him. Everything was always too much for him. At that rate, I was just angry and frustrated at myself. I had all these thoughts about leaving him and I was stupid enough to think that a baby would bring us back together again, let alone two. I really should have divorced him when I had the opportunity to.

Rouge and Knuckles were busy throughout the week so I couldn't go and visit them. Tails was out of town and Cream was on holiday. The only person that I could really talk to was Shadow but I wasn't planning to get into any more drama, especially with him. Maybe Sonic was acting weird because he knew something. Surely, Shadow wouldn't jeopardise his relationship with his best friend, would he?

I was sitting down watching TV when the doorbell rang. I was confused initially; I knew it couldn't have been Sonic because he was avoiding me and coming home late. Rouge, Knuckles and Tails weren't even available. Leaving... Shadow?!

Oh no.

NO.

I couldn't afford this. Not right now. Not any more drama. I really didn't want to be tempted to do anything out of the ordinary again. I chose to ignore the door until I heard loud knocks on the door. This person seemed very persistent. I stood up slowly and opened the door. "I told you not to talk to me -"

"Hello Amy. It's been a while. Are you going to let me in or should I let myself in?"

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I didn't bother going to work today because of the recent news I received and instead ended up at the local bar not too far away from my workplace. My mind was going in circles; I felt like I was going insane. I couldn't believe that we were expecting twins. One child was more than enough but two? No, no, no. No one understood how I felt. I wasn't ready for this kind of commitment and I didn't need the stress.

I had drunk about four shots of tequila when I heard a gruff voice. "That's unlike you, drinking yourself to a stupor." I looked up and saw a red and black figure.

"You don't know a lot about me, do you?" I asked, sarcastically. The figure sat down next to me and ordered a beer. The last thing I needed was a conversation. "Shadow, don't sit down next to me. Shouldn't you go back to wherever you disappeared to?" He chucked slightly.

"Shouldn't you be looking after Amy?" I rolled my eyes and ordered another shot. "Well?"

"I can't look after her. I've got so much on my mind." I said to him.

"So much like what? Whatever it is, it shouldn't be more important than the _child_ the both of you are carrying." He responded. Somehow, he was talking sense but even he didn't understand why I was feeling like this. And I don't know why he said **child** like that. With such vim.

"It's not just one. It's two." I miserably answered. I looked at him and he seemed quite shocked with his eyes lighting up.

"Twins.." He whispered in shock.

I huffed loudly and decided to leave the bar, ignoring his words. I walked to my car and was just about to drive off when Shadow appeared at the window. "If you need air, you know where my house is." He advised, driving off shortly afterwards.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

I was in awe. Pure shock.

Rose was having... twins?

Those two children could be mine.

It was too late to be happy or ecstatic when the love of my life didn't even acknowledge me or the fact that she could have been carrying one of my kids. Make that two now. I wanted to see her - no; I **HAD** to see her. I didn't care what she said; I needed to know the truth.

Although I suggested to Sonic that he could come over to mine, I had to put that on hold to see my love. My Rose.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I decided to text Amy to tell her that I would be spending the night at Shadow's house. Of course, she wasn't happy about it but what else could I do? There was already too much tension and I was afraid that I was going to snap so badly at her. Amy was my darling but in all honesty, I wasn't sure if I could cope anymore. Maybe we should have divorced when we had the chance. We clearly wanted different things.

As soon as I pulled up to Shadow's house, he gave me a phone call. "I'm outside your house by the way." He paused in silence for a bit.

"I thought you weren't coming." He answered with a bit of worry in his voice. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Anyway, I have a spare key underneath the rug. You can crash on the couch."

I thanked him and cut off the line; entering his house. I was confused; why would he offer to let me stay over at his place when he wasn't even going to be here anyway? It was a bit weird and unlike him but I brushed it off. Maybe I could surprise Amy tomorrow and apologise. I loved her and she definitely needed my support, no matter how hard it would be for me.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

What an awkward phone call that was. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting Sonic to actually consider coming over, especially how we weren't as close as we were back in the day. However, this was amazing for me as I actually had an excuse to see Rose without any interruptions.

I was coming out of my car when I saw her sitting on the steps outside her house. She looked so... Miserable. There were no tears streaming down her face but her eyes were red with dark circles underneath. Her hair was so unkept too. Rose looked absolutely terrible. Why was she sitting outside on the steps in the coldness four months pregnant?

"Rose," I called. She looked up slowly and just stared at me. All I received from her was emptiness. "Rose, what are you doing outside? It's freezing."

She didn't answer me and continued staring at me. It started to really worry me; this was unlike her usual, bubbly self. I began to walk closer to her but she didn't move an inch. I touched her but she was ice cold. I called her a couple more times until I realised why she wasn't answering me.

Rose was unresponsive.

* * *

***20 Weeks Pregnant & 24 Weeks Pregnant*  
****(5 & 6 months)**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

After nearly a month in the hospital, I was glad to finally be discharged and on my way to my second ultrasound. Nurse Patricia was going to tell me the genders of the twins and my due date. I didn't come with Sonic, of course. To be honest, I hadn't seen him or heard from him in a while. Not that I cared. After the ultrasound, I was going with Rouge to get divorce papers; enough was enough. He basically nearly killed me due to so much stress and my blood pressure was so high. My babies could have died. I was so grateful for Shadow being there at the right time.

Shadow was waiting for me at the reception. Even though I told him I didn't want him in my life, he was doing way more than Sonic had ever done throughout this pregnancy journey. For the fact that he didn't drop even just a simple message to ask me how I was was just disheartening. Did he even know I was in the hospital? So much for "**in sickness and in health", **right?

As I entered the reception, Shadow strolled up to me and gave me the biggest smile and the warmest hug. I really missed this kind of affection in my life; I needed this. When we were in mid-embrace, we looked at each other. I didn't realise how handsome he looked when he was smiling. Way more handsome than my husband. Nonetheless, my health was too weak for another affair. We continued to gape at each other until we heard somebody clear their throat. Turning around simultaneously, Nurse Patricia was standing next to Sonic? Pardon me?

"Miss Rose, are you ready for your ultrasound?" Nurse Patricia asked me. I nodded my head and headed towards the ultrasound room, ignoring the tension between the two hedgehogs behind me.

* * *

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Sonic gave me the most devilish death stare in the history of death stares. How did he even appear out absolutely nowhere?

"What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, getting closer to my face. I just smiled smugly.

"Doing what you should have been doing. Supporting Rose and being there for her. Sonic, you do realise that if I wasn't passing by your house, she and your children could have died? You didn't make an effort to visit, not even once. Neither did you send her a message and you have the cheek to start giving me attitude? If you know what's best for you, step up now before someone takes your place." I warned him, leaving the premises. I didn't even bother to see if he was going to respond but he needed to hear it. Besides, I know I'm going to replace him.

* * *

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I pondered on what Shadow said to me whilst sitting down in the common room at the reception. He was right, although I didn't want to admit it to myself. I hadn't been the most supportive husband and my conscience wouldn't have been able to rest if she had passed away along with our children. The reason why messages were never sent and visits were never paid was because I was guilty. Incredibly guilty.

Waiting for a good half an hour, I stood up immediately when I saw Amy. She hugged Nurse Patricia and gave her her thanks and began to walk out of the hospital until I grabbed her by the arm. She pulled her arm away from me and marched away from me. "AMY!" I yelled. Amy abruptly turned around which an irritated look on her face.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to the courthouse to collect divorce papers. If you sign them, we can end this marriage officially before the babies arrive."

* * *

**Phew! Guys I sincerely apologise for the delay of this chapter. I know it seems rushed and I had to combine two months into one because I had no idea what to write for 6 months but my personal life has been a bit of a rollercoaster during this quarantine :( . But I'm better now and to make up for the lack of chapters, you can expect another chapter either this week or the next. Thank you guys again and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
